21 kwietnia 1991
TP1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.35 Kraj za miastem (sprawa Łemków i Ukraińców w Bieszczadach) 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek, a w nim "Kamienna tajemnica" (1) nowy, 13-odcinkowy serial przygod. polsko-niemiecko-szwedzki 10.25 Muzzy - j. angielski dla dzieci 10.30 "Ryzykanci" (4) -"Królestwo ciszy" - serial dok. prod. hiszpańskiej (wspinacze na Saharze) 11.20 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.45 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.15 Obrona cywilna - program wojskowy 13.00 Teatr Młodego Widza - Ewa Nawrocka "Dzień noc - pora niczyja" (2) 14.00 Pieprz i wanilia: W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren: Chińczyk w podróży 14.40 Magazyn "Morze" 15.00 Z archiwum Teatru Telewizji: Bertold Brecht i Kurt Weil: "Mahadonny" 16.50 Telewizjer 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Wokół wielkiej sceny 18.15 35 urodziny Stodoły - reportaż 18.40 Pojedynek 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Chip i Dale" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Triumf i tragedia" - odc. 4 filmu angielskiego z serii "Jennie" 21.00 7 dni: Świat 21.30 Sportowa niedziela 22.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Sowieckie "rewelacje" w sprawie Katynia 22.55 Jutro w programie TP2 8.25 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.50 Film dla niesłyszących: "Jennie": "Triumf i tragedia" 9.50 Program dnia 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Jutro poniedziałek 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Czar starej płyty (6) 11.20 Muzyka moja miłość: prof. Ewa Łętowska 11.50 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 12.30 Express Dimanche 13.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 13.10 Sto pytań do ministra rolnictwa 13.50 Koncert studentów i pedagogów Akademii Muz. w Warszawie 14.10 Muzyczna Antena 5 (prog. rozrywk. z Wrocławia) 14.40 Kino Familijne: "Bas Boris Bode" czyli "Chłopiec o dwóch wcieleniach" - film fab. (dramat obyczaj.) RFN - serial 6-odcinkowy 15.30 Polacy: "Kosmopolak" - film dok. o Jacku Kaczmarskim 16.15 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni. "Terra X" - "Mumie w krainie złota" 17.00 Sport: XXVII Cross ostrzeszowski 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 18.30 Uśmiech z Galicji: "Teatrzyk Zielona Gęś" (2) 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Telewizja na życzenie 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego. Muzyka Ernesto Lecuony 21.00 Wrocław na antenie "Dwójki": Jidischkeit (2) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Mother Love - serial angielski 22.40 Gość Dwójki 22.50 Rozmowy bez sekretów. Phil Donahue show: spór o marihuanę 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.50 Program na poniedziałek TP Katowice 9.30-13.40 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego "RTL" 13.40 Kino z satelity (powtórzenia) - Troskliwe misie - "Ucieczka" 13.55 Simpsonowie - "Wypadek Barta" 14.20 Pondelki - "Apetyt na Jagody" 14.35 Inspektor Gadget - "Śledztwo na farmie" 15.00 "Alien Nation" - serial filmowy 15.50 Mac Gywer - "Bez litości" - serial 16.45 "The Moneychangers" - film fab. 17.35 Bonanza - .,Wilk na pastwisku" 18.30 "Sport w Trójce" - żużel I liga ARD 08.35 Disney Club 10.00 Die Curadores von Chajaya 10.30 Besuch bei Hansgünther Heyme 11.00 Kopfball 11.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 12.00 Presseclub 12.45 Tagesschau 13.10 Diese Woche in Eins Plus 13.15 Mozart in München 14.00 Was kommt vor im Ofenrohr 14.30 Mambo Mortale 15.15 Tagesschau 15.20 Versprich ihr alles 16.55 Der Rock des Herrn 17.25 Weltspiegel 17.55 Wahl in Rheinland-Pfalz 19.30 Lindenstraße 19.57 Die Goldene 1 19.58 Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Mord im Orient-Express 22.20 Tagesschau 22.35 Kulturreport 23.05 Kokain im Supermarkt 23.50 Magnum 00.35 Tagesschau 00.40 Zuschauen - Entspannen - Nachdenken 00.45 Sendeschluß ZDF 08.28 Programmvorschau 08.30 Sind wir noch zu retten? 09.00 Zur Zeit 09.05 Katholischer Gottesdienst 10.15 Matinee 12.00 Das Sonntagskonzert 12.45 heute 12.47 blickpunkt! 13.15 Damals 13.30 Ronja, die Räubertochter 14.15 Löwenzahn 14.45 Tankred Dorst und Oberlind 15.15 Danke schön 15.20 Programm-Service 15.25 heute 15.30 ZDF Sport extra 17.55 Wahl in Rheinland-Pfalz 19.00 heute / Wahl in Rheinland-Pfalz 19.30 ZDF-Bundestagsrunde 20.00 Allein gegen die Mafia 21.45 heute und Wahl in Rheinland-Pfalz 22.15 Sport am Sonntag 22.45 Falschmänzer der Liebe 00.10 heute RTL Plus 06.00 Mr. T 06.20 Captain N: The Game Master 06.45 Die Jetsons 07.10 Yogi Bär 07.35 Scooby Doo 08.00 Li-La-Launebär 09.30 Tal der Rache 10.55 Kunst und Botschaft 11.00 Die Woche 12.05 Klassik Ä la carte 12.35 Die unglaublichen Geschichten 13.00 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 13.25 Familie Munster 13.50 Ultraman - Mein geheimes Ich 14.20 Das A-Team 15.10 Kleine Leute mal ganz groß 16.45 Peters Musikrevue 17.45 Wahltreff Rheinland-Pfalz 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Ein Tag wie kein anderer 20.15 Das Ding aus dem Sumpf 21.55 Spiegel TV 22.35 Prime Time - SpÃ¤tausgabe 22.50 Das Model und der Schnüffler 23.45 Monsters - Nachts, wenn das Blut gefriert 00.10 Twilight Zone - Unbekannte Dimensionen 00.35 Alfred Hitchcock zeigt 01.00 Das Model und der Schnüffler Sat 1 07.35 Mensch, Dino 08.20 Neon Rider 09.10 Drops! 09.35 Zapp 10.00 Marktwert 10.30 Zauber der Berge 10.55 So gesehen 11.05 Wie ein Dieb in der Nacht 12.45 Bingo 13.10 Hotel 14.05 Auf Videosehen 14.30 Die Todes-Ranch 16.00 tele-markt 16.05 Von Herz zu Herz 16.30 Drops! 17.05 Ist ja irre - der dreiste Cowboy 18.45 SAT 1 Blick 18.50 SAT 1-Sportclub 19.25 FMO-Magic 19.30 Vorsicht, Kamera 20.00 Ferien auf Immenhof 21.45 Wahl in Rheinland-Pfalz 22.00 Talk im Turm 23.25 Mama wird 100 Jahre alt 01.05 Vorschau Pro 7 06.15 Kiwi - Abenteuer in Neuseeland 07.05 Im Reich der wilden Tiere 07.50 Der Stein des Marco Polo 08.15 Niklaas, ein Junge aus Flandern 08.40 Captain Scarlet und die RÃ¤cher der Mysterons 09.05 Puschel, das Eichhorn 09.25 Abenteuer mit Sindbad 09.50 Bugs Bunny 10.20 Bill-Cosby-Show 10.45 Ein Engel auf Erden 11.35 Das Mädchen Fetzen und das Wälkchen 12.35 Im Reich der wilden Tiere 13.25 Am Rande des Wahnsinns 15.05 Im Sauseschritt ins Dünenbett 16.55 Trio mit vier Fäusten 17.45 Nachrichten, Wetter 18.00 Ein Engel auf Erden 19.45 Bill-Cosby-Show 20.15 Daddy! Daddy! Fünf Nervensägen und ein Vater 22.10 Die Straßen von San Francisco 23.10 Die Nächte der Gamiani 00.40 Nachrichten, Wetter 00.50 Der Tod kommt auf leisen Sohlen 02.10 Straße zum Jenseits Tele 5 05.25 Sport-Report 06.30 Guten Morgen, Bino 11.00 Die Kameliendame 12.30 Szene D 13.15 Die Woche 13.30 Normal 14.00 American Football 16.30 Die Entscheidung 18.10 Wildlife 19.10 Fazit 19.20 Klartext 19.45 Amandas stilles Haus 20.15 Bitte lächeln 21.05 Laßt die Finger von Marseille 22.15 Nachtstreife 23.10 Das Tollhaus 23.35 Ring frei! 00.30 Fania All Stars 01.25 WNT - Worldnews 01.50 Video nonstop ScreenSport 3.00 Walki z Forum 4.30 Koszykówka 6.30 Rugby 8.30 Rajd Mobila 9.00 Wyścigi na lodzie 9.30 Motor Sport 11.00 Hokej 13.00 Wrestling 14.00 Sporty siłowe 15.00 Boks 17.00 Go 18.00 Hokej 20.30 Koszykówka 23.00 Motor sport 1.00 Bowling Eurosport 8.00 Fabryka uciech - program dla dzieci 10.00 Transmisje z: maratonu w Londynie. finału Pucharu Europy mężczyzn w koszykówce, walk bokserskich. maratonu w Rotterdamie. turnieju golfa 19.00 Amerykańska piłka nożna: mecz Orlando - Birmingham 23.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe w USA 1.30 Hokejowe mistrzostwa świata: mecz Finlandia - Szwecja 3.30 Krykiet FilmNet 7.00 A New Life - kom. 9.00 Walt Disney 11.00 Superman 13.30 L'Amore - dramat 15.00 Walt Disney 17.00 Ralnbow Brite and the Star Clearer - anim. 19.00 A Time of Destiny - dramat 21.00 Amazing Stories 23.00 Indiana Jones and the Lasi Crusade 1.15 Where Does it Hurt? - kom. 3.00 Le College - kom. 5.00 One Trick Pony - dramat Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku